A Thousand Years
by Justalostflutterby
Summary: Myrnin decides to surprise Claire one night. Why does this change Claire's feelings towards him? What about a vampire/human relationship? It's forbidden! Read to find out what happens in the horrific town of Morganville when hearts take over body & soul. What of Shane Collins? What will his reaction be towards her "sudden" change of heart? -Various perspectives. Myrnin/Claie
1. I Have Died Everyday Waiting For You

**Chapter One: The big surprise  
>Claire's Pov:<strong>

It didn't take much to scare the crap out of me. Not much at all. I couldn't sleep, once again. Shane had said that he would join me tonight, but he never showed. I regularly thought whether he was alright with everything, with Michael and how often I saw my boss, Myrnin.

Nothing was going on between my boss and I. However, Shane never took that as an answer. Myrnin was creepy, and so incredibly unstable. You didn't know what was going to happen while you were with him.

I turned over repeatedly in my bed. I was _never _going to sleep. It would take me all night. I needed Shane. Where was he? Was he already asleep? I hadn't heard any house-mates passing by in the hallway.

Either Michael was carrying them all to bed, so they didn't make any sound. Or they weren't actually ready for sleep yet.

I had a sick feeling in my stomach and I turned towards the window in my bedroom, I screamed when I saw a shadow there. They took a step towards the bed, towards me and I stared at them in full shock. When I realized that it was Myrnin, the shock turned into hatred.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I yelled at him, he looked hurt as he took a few more steps forwards.

"I apologize. I know that it's wrong for me to be here. But I came to see you," He explained.

"Y-You can to see me? Why couldn't you do it today? Or when I wasn't _in bed_?" I sighed and sat up, running a hand over my hair, smoothing it down.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" A surprise? What was he talking about?

"Why are you here?" I asked again, he sat down on the side of my bed, he moved a section of my hair away from my face and he had that look on his face. The look which wanted me to slap him around the face. Hard. The look which he used to have whenever he was talking to Ada.

"Myrnin..." I whispered, suddenly thinking that other people did in-fact live in this house.

"Shh...There's no time for words." He stood, "get dressed and meet me outside." I raised an eyebrow, it must've been around midnight in the gloomy town of Morganville.

But if you were with a vampire, (a delusional one at that) you were more or less safe. Especially when I had the founder's pin on me. Nothing would happen.

I groaned and stood slowly. I realized then that I was wearing revealing pyjama's. They were black short shorts and a thin black tank top. Myrnin was still in the room.

"You pervert!" I yelled and threw the first thing which I saw, a remote control. He caught it, stupid vampire reactions. He placed it on a cabinet and looked up at me through his eyelashes. I could see him more clearly now, the light from the window helped.

"Get dressed, Claire." he sighed and turned, opened my window and jumped out. Any human which had never seen that done before would have a fit.

But Myrnin, being Myrnin _was _crazy and I heard the silent sound of feet dropping against the ground outside. I went to my wardrobe silently.

I gasped and clutched a hand to my chest when Myrnin looked through my window and watched me. I was in my underwear! "Myrnin!" I shouted at him.

"Where something formal. It's important." He nodded and jumped back down again. I breathed quickly and I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Claire?" It was Michael. Ah man! I pulled a dressing gown over me and answered it slowly. "What's going on in there?"

"Um, I was having a uh...A nightmare." I scratched at my head and pretended to look confused. Michael nodded,

"All I heard was screaming and you calling Myrnin's name..." I giggled slightly and he rolled his eyes and returned back to his room. Before he shut his door I asked,

"Michael, is Shane awake?" He listened into Shane's room and shook his head.

"Asleep like a baby." He showed me one last smile before closing his bedroom door and I shut mine at the same time.

"Do hurry up young Claire!" Myrnin said from outside. What the heck was I going to wear? I didn't own many things which were formal and I swear that Myrnin was wearing black...Maybe he was wearing a suit? Maybe we were going to a wedding? I don't know. Thoughts began to run through my head too quickly for me to process them individually.

I took out a black knee length dress, it was one of Eve's but it had no crosses, or skulls on. I smiled slightly as I slid it over my head. The skirt flowed naturally and the top half cupped my breasts well, thin straps held it all in place.

I brushed through my hair and it was curly tonight, down to my shoulders. I put on a pair of shin length dark grey boots which had a small heel on the back. I ran into the bathroom and cleaned my teeth rapidly.

When I was finished I went to the window and saw that Myrnin was standing there staring up at me. It reminded me of a fairy tale for some reason. If I had long blonde hair I would throw it down to him and let my prince up into the tower. Er, no. This was not a fairy tale.

There was a crazy vampire waiting for me. More like a nightmare to most.

"Jump!" he yelled, I gave him a: "ARE YOU CRAZY?" look and he laughed slightly.

"Take a step backwards." He demanded and he jumped up into my room. "Hold onto me." He ordered, I looked at him and got the gist of it. I climbed onto his back and he jumped down, I shrieked, burying my head into the crook of his neck when he did.

When he landed I continued to stay like that, he smelt nice. He smelt like...Old books, mostly. I liked that smell, loved it. Shane smelt better though, he just smelt like – Well, Shane.

"You can let go now, Claire." he told me, I shook my head and he had to pry me off of him. When I was on my feet he scooped me into his arms and held me there, cradling me. I stared up at him, he looked clean for a change. And I hate to admit it...Handsome.

"Myrnin, where are you taking me?" I asked,

He shook his head. "It's a surprise, Claire." I nodded and rested my head against his cold chest. He walked down the streets with me in his arms. Most people who passed would think that I was dead, and that Myrnin had killed me. Nope, he would never do that. Well, I didn't think that he would.

I was right when I guessed at what he was wearing. He _was _wearing a suit. And it wasn't one from the 1800's it was a black one, with a black tie and a white shirt. He even had matching trousers and shoes that looked right.

"No bunny slippers then?" I joked, smiling up at him.

"Not for tonight." He whispered and we entered a room that was dark. He placed me on my feet slowly and he switched on a light, it radiated around the room and I gasped at what I saw. There was one table in the middle of the room, with two chairs opposite each other. The table had a white table cloth on it and there was a candle in the middle, Myrnin set it alight and I watched his every move.

"Myrnin, is this a date?" I questioned.

"Quite possibly." He gestured for me to sit down, I saw no harm to it and I did as I was told.

* * *

><p>Myrnin&amp;Claire XoXo Review if you want more!<p> 


	2. One Step Closer

**A/n: Okay okay okay! Don't hate me! I deleted the other chapters after this one because I changed the ending, the next chapters will be re-uploaded when I'm happy with them but don't fret! I haven't forgotten about this story! 3**

**Chapter Two: One Step Closer...**

**Claire**

Myrnin sat down opposite me, the candlelight made his face look extremely pale. Well, paler than usual. I never noticed before, but...I sort of liked the way he looked. Yeah from time to time I would compliment him. But tonight - he looked very dashing indeed.

"Myrnin, you know that you can't feel what you do, right?" I asked, he couldn't love me. My heart belonged to Shane, it always had. I shook off my leather jacket and sat in front of him delicately.

"Can't we just forget about your stupid little human boyfriend for one evening?" He said harshly. I swallowed hard. I was hurt. I had never expected him to say something like that about Shane. I could feel the tears straining behind my eyes and I shook my head, forcing them back.

"No, Myrnin. We can't. I love him. Not you." I heard a low growl coming from his chest. "And don't you ever think for one moment that I have feelings for you."

"Why are you getting so defensive then?" He asked, I blinked a few times. Well that threw me off guard.

"I-I'm not." I stammered, unsure of how to answer that.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I apologize for what I said. You can love whoever you want. I know it's never going to be me. Lets carry on with what I planned. I went to great measures for this to happen; I even bought a suit for the occasion." - That meant that he stole it from somewhere. I nodded and smiled slightly, trying to put on a good face for him.

He returned the smile and lifted a cover off of the food in front of both of us, it was a cheese and tomato pizza. Mm...My absolute favourite. I licked my lips unintentionally, wanting to eat the pizza already and Myrnin laughed, he began to cut it into triangles and I took three as he did so, placing them on my own plate.

"Shane will kill you, you know that right?" It was more of a statement then a question.

He smiled wide. "He can try." He flashed fangs at me and I smirked slightly. That was the advantage of having a vampire as a friend (or a Boss for that matter) They would just use their vampire side to scare anybody away. Especially if they were half crazy and forgot your name each time they saw you.

I began to eat and Myrnin ate four slices, while I ate one.

"I have told you many times before that I don't eat a lot, Myrnin." He smiled and nodded,

"And I remember each time, Claire." I smiled and sat back in my chair.

"So what else did you have planned for us? I can tell that you've been waiting for this night for some time." I gazed at him, playing with my hands under the table; nervous.

He held out his hand, I raised an eyebrow but stood at the same time he did and took it. His hand was cold and clammy, that was normal for Myrnin. He was always cold. But now I was sort of drawn to it...I wanted his hands all over my body...They would cool down the burning sensation that was radiating through me.

He smiled wide at me and I realized that there was quiet music playing in the background, he turned it up with the tap of one button and it became clearer that the song which was playing was: A Thousand Years feat. Steve Kazee - by Christina Perri. I blushed a deep red and he placed a gentle hand on my waist, I glanced down at it and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

His other hand took mine and held it up high, my spare hand went on his shoulder carefully. Myrnin took the first step backwards and I took one forwards, I had never danced like this before. Only crazily with Eve or Shane.

"_The day we met, frozen I held my breath..._

_Right from the start, _

_I knew that I'd found the home for my heart..._

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall..._

_Watching you stand alone..._

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow..."_

As the song flowed, we physically and emotionally; got closer and closer. My heart was beating a thousand seconds per minute and he could definitely tell. There was this look in his eyes that made me want to melt. That made me want to stay with him for every second of my life.

"_I have loved you for a thousand years, _

_I'll love you for a thousand more, _

_all along I believed I would find you. _

_Time has brought your heart to me, _

_I have loved you for a thousand years, _

_I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

"So beautiful..." Myrnin whispered down to me, he looked like he was about to cry. It was as if his heart had shattered and he was having trouble even staying alive.

"_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday waiting for you..." _The girl sang quietly. _"Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, _

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_All along I believed I would find you..._

_Time has brought your heart to me..._

_I have loved you for a thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

As the song drew to an end tears were running down my face. He was staring down at me with such...Lust. His hands were now resting on my lower back and I wished that they were all over my body.

I would never have thought that this would happen between me and Myrnin, but it _was _happening. I couldn't deny it anymore. I loved being in his company. I couldn't fight it for one more second. I pulled back and he tilted my head up so I was staring into his eyes,

"Claire..." He whispered, his eyes half open, still gazing into my eyes. It was like he could see straight through me. He knew how I felt now. Myrnin always knew how to read me like a book. He brushed the back of his hand across my cheek and he cupped my face with his hands delicately; as if I was glass in his hands. He leant down and I knew deep down what he was trying to do.

Myrnin was going to kiss me.

Myrnin.

Myrnin.

Myrnin.

_Kiss._

_Me._

Once his lips reached mine I felt a deep longing inside of me. It instantly felt like something had been...Completed. Almost like I had been waiting for this moment for my whole life. I kissed him back gently and his right hand stayed on my lower back as he drew small circles in my cheek.

It was the most delicate kiss that anyone had ever given me, including Shane. Shane...I instantly forget about him and just enjoyed it while I could. Myrnin was...All I wanted right now. He was perfect.

I had to pull away for breath.

"M-M-Myrnin..." I muttered quietly. My legs were about to fall beneath me; I just knew it. He scooped me up in his arms when my legs gave in and I fell onto his chest; he grabbed my jacket before he started to walk out into the cold night. I clung onto his chest, hiding my face. I couldn't take this guilt.

We...Myrnin and I kissed...It took me a while to officially register what had just happened.

Shane! What about Shane? I stared up at Myrnin's face as he carried me home. His jawline was tight as he looked around anxiously; as if he was waiting for something to come out from the shadows. Could he see something that I couldn't? Myrnin went to the side of the Glass House and he jumped up into my bedroom. He gently placed me on my feet and I stared up at him.

Myrnin turned around to leave but I quickly grabbed his sleeve, "Myrnin wait..." I whispered. "Why go to all this trouble for me?"

"Did the song say nothing of how I feel?" He asked skeptically I swallowed hard and he continued, saying the words for me. _"__The day we met, frozen, I held my breath, right from the start, I knew that I'd felt the home for my heart, heartbeats fast, colours and promises...How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall? Watching you stand alone, all of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow..." _

He whispered to me in perfect clarity. I gazed up at him with soft eyes as he stared back down at me.

_"__One step closer...I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more...Time has brought your heart to me, Claire..." _

"M-Myrnin..."

"Say no more, Claire. I understand...The love for your human boyfriend is too strong. I understand completely how it is." He responded harshly, I pulled him down to me and kissed him softly on the lips, I pulled away and shook my head.

"I don't know how I feel, Myrnin..." I whispered back to him, my heart rate increasing yet again, he was giving me that look...Stop it Myrnin...Please, just stop...Myrnin pulled away and he went over to my window.

"I have died everyday waiting for you, Claire Danvers." Was all he said before he dived out of my window and into the dark night. I ran a hand through my hair and slammed the window shut. Did I...Did I love Myrnin?

**A/n: Review me what you thought of the re-write and I'll love you forever? ^_^ xo**


	3. Don't Waste Your Time On Me

**_A/n: I have a few things to tell you guys about this chapter! ^_^ Number one is that I'm sorry if it's upsetting or anything like that, I needed it to be because well...Guilt is a powerful thing. I know that I made Claire seem like the bad guy and well...You can read it for yourself :) I love you all for reading,_**_thank_**_ you so so so much guys!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Don't Waste Your Time On Me.<span>**

_"Hoping my night could be better than this in the end..."_  
><em>"Don't waste your time on me...<em>  
><em>I've never told a lie,<em>  
><em>And that makes me a liar, <em>  
><em>I've never made a bet,<em>  
><em>But we gamble with desire,<em>  
><em>I've never lit a match with intent to start a fire; <em>  
><em>But recently, the flames are getting out of control,<em>  
><em>Call me a name, kill me with words, forget about me, it's what I deserve..." <em>

**_Jasey Rae - All Time Low_**

* * *

><p><strong>Shane:<strong>

I had spent most of my night so far trying to get to sleep, but it just wasn't going to work. It was nearly two in the morning and I took a deep breath. I was restless. Where was Clare when I needed her?

It seemed _way _too quiet in the house tonight. I swung my legs out of bed and rubbed my eyes before waltzing out of the room. I knocked on Claire's door and there was no answer, I waited a little longer before I knocked again.

If I knocked again I was being pushy...I opened the door anyway and the window was wide open and her pyjamas were scattered across the floor.

While I walked over closer to her bed just to make sure that she wasn't hiding from me, she wasn't in the room. It was dead silent apart from the wind outside.

I ran a hand through my hair and I slowly went back to my room, maybe she was just downstairs or something. I was too tired to figure out where she was now. I collapsed onto my bed and forgot about it almost instantly.

Around an hour or so later I was awoken by a nightmare again.

I took in deep, shaky breaths as my body slowly calmed from the fall of the dream. I was with Alissa...Again. We had gone out for a walk together. She had fallen off a cliff a few miles out of Morganville and I had dived after her, wanting to join her wherever she went. After I couldn't save her; the guilt had always eaten away at me, making me feel like utter shit. It was all my fault that I couldn't save her. I didn't even deserve to be breathing.

I sat up in bed and realized that I was practically drowning in my own pool of sweat.

Gross.

The sun was just starting to rise now and that did _not _lighten my spirit at all. I splashed water over my face in the bathroom before drying it then knocking on Claire's door quietly; hoping that she would be there. She had always had this...

Calming effect on me whenever I had nightmares. Whenever I felt like I was about to give up and go on a suicide mission to get myself killed intentionally...She would calm me down. I didn't even know how she did it. But she did...Somehow.

With her beautiful, crazy mind...She did it.

The door opened slowly and I swallowed hard, "C-Claire?" I asked, hesitant and guilty for waking her up. She looked exhausted and like she had been crying...She looked like shit to be honest with you.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, she stepped aside and gestured for me to enter. I walked into her room willingly and shut the door silently behind me. She walked over to the bed and snuggled up in the covers.

I stayed standing for a few seconds, not sure whether I should approach her or not. But she patted down next to her and I hesitantly sat next to her. "What's going on?" I repeated. Whatever had happened had definitely shaken her up. Definitely.

"I...I had a nightmare. I-I-It was horrible, Shane." She stammered uncontrollably and I wrapped my arms tightly around her, pulling her into my chest. A normal girl would have cringed at the touch of sweat but Claire-Bear snuggled closer into me. I kissed her hair and she shuddered.

"You're not there anymore, this is reality. You have me and I'll keep you safe. From Oliver, from Myrnin or from any other dick that wants to hurt you." She started to let out quiet weeps after that and I attempted to sooth her but nothing would work.

She just continued to cry for a good two hours. Eventually though; she fell asleep in my arms. I stayed up until Michael and Eve were too, I looked at the clock and it was around nine when I heard the thudding of Eve's shoes on the landing, followed by giggling.

I slid out from beside her and walked out into the hallway silently, Michael looked at me with stunned eyes and he raised an eyebrow high at me. "You look like hell, what's going on bro?"

"Long story..." I muttered, Eve walked up the stairs then. "I call first!" I shouted out to Eve before I locked the bathroom door before she could run in. I needed to clear my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Claire:<strong>

This was absolutely impossible.

I was a heartless bitch that deserved to have my head smacked against a brick wall a few times. How could I have done that to Shane? How could I betray him like that? What have I done...

My life would fall to pieces if Shane found out. He would kill Myrnin and then the whole town would fall apart. All because of me.

Or it would be the other way around. Shane would _try _to kill Myrnin, but the other would get there first and Shane would be dead. That would set Michael off and he would take down Myrnin himself. Then Amelie would get involved and the same process would happen.

Either way; I was screwed.

I wanted to rip out my heart and watch it bleed out on the floor. That way I wouldn't have to deal with this insane amount of guilt.

I got a quiet knock on my bedroom door and I ran a hand through my hair before walking over to the door slowly and opened it. Shane. Oh shit.

"C-Claire?" Shane asked me quietly, "what's wrong?" I stepped aside so he could come in. I couldn't ignore him any longer; otherwise he would know that something was truly wrong. And it was obviously something to do with him. I snuggled into my covers and he stood there looking confused as hell. I patted down next to me and I stared up at him with concerned, wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Shane repeated, concern coating his voice entirely.

"I...I had a nightmare. I-I-It was horrible, Shane." I lied easily, thank God that I had got better at lying. Whenever I lied I stammered which sucked immensely. But he looked like he bought it. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I wanted to pull away, feeling guilty already. I couldn't do this to him...I didn't deserve him. I never had. He should forget about me. It's what I deserve, right?

He would hate me when he found out. He was sweating insanely and I didn't even want to know or ask why. He seemed upset when he came in...Maybe I should ask him about it? No...That would make us have a conversation. I snuggled closer into him, hiding my face, he planted a gentle kiss to my hair.

"You're not there anymore, this is reality. You have me and I'll keep you safe. From Oliver, from Myrnin or from any other dick that wants to hurt you." Tears started to pour out of me quickly as soon as he said Myrnin.

I couldn't deal with this anymore! He tried to sooth me but it wasn't going to work. I just lay there in his arms and cried for hours, I yawned almost every five seconds. Sometimes; well a lot of the time; I wondered how he put up with me. I certainly couldn't.

Especially if he ever found out what I had done with Myrnin. I kissed him. I was practically cheating on him!

I eventually fell into a deep sleep, whilst listening to Shane's whispers and calming down to his warm hands that were drawing circles in my palm.

* * *

><p><em><strong> An: Thanks again guys! I'll be updating shortly! I love you all! Review me what you thought? ^_^ **_

_**xo**_


	4. It Held My Heart and Soul

**_A/n: I finally got around to updating this chapter, don't even ask me why I decided to write a really cute Eve/Shane chapter, I've never wrote on before so here it is, this chapter was kind of a filler I guess because I haven't updated in ages. I'm sorry! Review me what you thought, It'd really help me! :) -xo_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: It Held My Heart and Soul<span>**

_**"Salt my wounds but I can't heal the way,  
>I feel about you.<strong>_

That little kiss you stole,  
>It held my heart and soul...<p>

And on my deathbed, all I'll see is you  
>The life may leave my lungs,<br>But my heart will stay with you..."

_**Deathbeds - Bring Me The Horizon**_

* * *

><p><strong>Shane:<strong>

I walked out of the bathroom after my shower and kept the towel wrapped around my waist as I made my way to Eve's room. I knocked and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Come in," I opened the door slowly and smiled when I saw her sat on her bed applying her daily eyeliner. Geez, she wore way too much of that shit. But who was I to judge?

"Oh, your outfit for the day!" Eve exclaimed, jumping up and running into my room, immediately going to the wardrobe. We had a deal, that if she stopped shouting at me for things and well...Being a bitch, then she was allowed to pick out my outfits every day. She promised them that they wouldn't be horrible though.

She took out a pair of skinny jeans, obviously black and a black long sleeved tight shirt that would cling to my muscles, it had a few buttons which would reveal how not-pale I was. That Texas sun was doing it's job pretty well.

She smiled before walking out of the room, "guy-liner will be applied in a few moments." Eve smirked wide before blowing me a kiss and shutting the door. I groaned, God I hated eyeliner...

But...

I _did _look hot.

**_[In a Pete Wentz/Ryan Ross/Gerard Way kind of way.]_**

I pulled on the jeans after my boxers and paired it with a silver studded belt that Eve had managed to throw onto the bed without me realising. Afterwards, I pulled my shirt over my head and undid the buttons all the way, pulling up the sleeves up to my elbows.

I opened Eve's door without knocking and she glared at me and finished off her eyeliner before she put it down and patted in front of her.

I sat down reluctantly in front of her, instantly regretting it as she moved the eyeliner towards me slowly. "Stay still, Collins. Unless you want your eyesight gone for good." Eve muttered, concentrating hard, biting on her bottom lip.

When Eve drew a thin line across the lid of my left eye I winced a little and couldn't hold back laughing hysterically. "Do you want to be blind!?" Eve exclaimed, I bit down on my bottom lip and stopped myself from laughing.

But seriously, if you could see the look on her face right now then you would definitely laugh. I mean..I had never seen her look that serious before in her life – Unless it concerned her death of course.

When it came to eyeliner, Eve had a similar approach. When she was done she smiled and clapped her hands together in joy before handing me a mirror. I rolled my eyes and pretended to hang myself,

"If I go outside I'm dead. Monica will eat my face off, y'know that right. Not to mention what my Dad would say to me right now." I rolled my eyes when I stood and she sighed and moved some of my hair out of my face before attacking me with straighteners and straightening it to perfection. I eventually ran out on her and down the stairs to the kitchen to see Claire sat there with her head in her hands.

"C-Claire?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder gently as I sat next to her on a chair and tried to get her to look at me. "Hey...What's wrong?" She slowly turned to me and I took her hands in mine.

"I...I'm sorry." Was all she said before she burst into tears and pushed away from the table and stood before storming out of the room and grabbing her backpack and running out of the house as fast as she could.

"Claire!" I shouted after her in the doorway, frowning. I considered going after her but...She obviously wanted to be alone...

Right? Girl logic confused the shit out of me.

Why else would she have apologized? And why did she cry? It must have something to do with last night...Obviously.

I locked the door and sighed, Eve came down the stairs with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on?" She asked, frowning a little when she saw my expression.

"Claire just ran out on me," I briefly explained, sighing before going into the kitchen and doing what I originally was going to do.

Make coffee.

Coffee fixed everything, right?

Eve adjusted her red and black lace skirt-dress thing that I really never took any interest in and then she made her fringe have no gaps.

I sat at the table and Michael came up behind Eve and snaked his arms slowly around her waist. She leaned back in his arms and I smiled a little to myself. God, I missed Claire...

I missed the _old _Claire. My Claire-bear.

* * *

><p><strong>Claire:<strong>

Where else could I go?

Where I was safe?

"Claire?" Myrnin whispered to me as he opened the door to his laboratory and gestured for me to come inside. A deep sigh erupting through him. I ran a hand through my hair and shuffled inside, pulling my hoodie closer to me as I did so. I slowly made my way past all the various experiments that I really had no care for right now.

Myrnin guided me out of the way of something on the floor before I tripped and I sent a small smile his way before I lay down in his bed and curled up and let out loud sobs.

"Claire, what ever is the matter?" Myrnin whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed and he brushed a hand over my hair. I turned so I could look at him and I chewed on my bottom lip nervously.

"Shane hates me." I mumbled, but obviously because of his vamp-hearing he heard. Dammit.

"Collins would never hate you, Claire." He said quietly, frowning. Woah okay, so _that _hadn't changed. I was about to defend him like I always used to and correct him and say that his name was Shane but I really couldn't find the strength so I wiped my eyes sleepily instead.

"Okay fine. He doesn't hate me. But he will. When he finds out the truth..." I replied, sighing as I placed a hand to my forehead.

"What truth would that be?" Myrnin asked, his eyebrows stitching together.

"Myrnin..." I whispered, "about the other night...I..." I paused and tried to find the words to talk which seemed to be impossible. Why did he keep staring at me like that? With such intensity that it made my stomach churn.

He was so perfect recently it was beginning to drive me insane. "I felt something, okay?" I found myself telling him. Completely and honestly, this was the truth. The total truth. No more lies.

"Y-You did?" He asked, clearly taken aback by his reaction. Myrnin swallowed hard and he took one of my hands in his before he placed a gentle kiss to it, never once losing my gaze.

For a few seconds I actually, truly thought that this could work. But then everything came flooding back to me at once and a few chemicals that he was using got into my head and I started to feel dizzy. Myrnin slowly lay me back down on his bed and tucked me in under the covers.

"Sleep tight, Ms. Danvers..." He whispered to me quietly as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Not sure whether I was dreaming or if I was conscious or not. Who knew what chemicals he had been working with. Whatever they were – they were strong, that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Review me what you thought, It'd really help! ^_^ -xo<strong>


End file.
